lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Bonus Duel Log - Promoting Chaos VILLAINs + New Layout
Yes, gonna promote Chaos VILLAINs (run by Ponzi) to see how they work. The opponent is no one else but another Dark Synchro Duelist (Madison, with her Wrestler deck). Who's gonna win? Also, notice the new layout of this duel log. You'll love this, I am sure. Turn 1: Madison * Normal Summons "Batista" ( 1/'700'/1100). * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Ponzi * Draws. * Normal Summons "Chaos VILLAIN - Ömer Uçar" ( 1/'0'/0). * On Ponzi's Main Phase, Madison uses the effect of "Batista", Special Summoning "Ministry of Darkness" ( 9/1900/'2800') and immediately Dark Synchro Summoning "Apocalyptic Knight - Roman Reigns" ( 8/'2900'/2400). * Uses the effect of "Ömer". Since he controls no other monsters, he Special Summons "Chaos VILLAIN - Eyşan Atay" from his Deck ( 10/1700/'2800'). * Dark Tunes his "Ömer" and "Eyşan" to Dark Synchro Summon "Chaos VILLAIN - Ezel Bayraktar" ( 9/'3000'/2500). * Uses the effect of "Ezel", discarding " " to banish "Roman Reigns". * "Ezel" attacks directly (Madison: 4000 > 1000). * Sets 3 Spell/Trap Cards face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Madison * Draws. * Activates "Crystal Meth", Special Summoning "Ministry of Darkness" from her Graveyard ( 9/1900/'2800'). * Ponzi responds by activating the effect of "Ezel", discarding 1 card ("Crystal Meth") to banish "Ministry of Darkness". * Normal Summons "Billy Gunn" ( 2/'500'/1500). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Ponzi * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Ezel", discarding "Chaos VILLAIN - Cengiz Atay" to banish "Billy Gunn", but Madison uses the effect of "Billy Gunn", Special Summoning the banished "Ministry of Darkness" ( 9/1900/'2800'), then automatically Dark Synchro Summoning 1 monster by shuffling these two monsters into the Deck. She Dark Synchro Summons "Brock Lensar" ( 7/'1000'/2500). * Since a monster is Special Summoned, Ponzi activates his Set "VILLAIN Scheme - Prison", rendering "Brock Lensar" unable to attack or activate its effects, but Madison responds by activating her Set "Crossfit", negating the activation of "Prison", and banishing it. * "Ezel" attacks "Brock Lensar", but "Brock Lensar" cannot be destroyed by battle, the battle damage is redirected to Ponzi, also "Ezel" is destroyed, but Ponzi activates his second Set card, "VILLAIN Scheme - Failure", giving all "Chaos VILLAIN" monsters a 500 ATK boost ("Ezel": 3000 > 3500/2500), but it cannot be destroyed by Madison's effects. * Ponzi takes the damage anyways (Ponzi: 4000 > 1500) * Since he took damage while he controls a "Chaos VILLAIN" monster, Ponzi activates his third set card, "VILLAIN Scheme - Face of Hatred", placing 1 New Face Counter for every 100 damage he took. He took 2500 damage, so "Face of Hatred" has 25 New Face Counters. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card face-down. * Ends his turn (Ezel: 3500 > 3000/2500). Turn 5: Madison * Draws. * "Brock Lensar" attacks "Ezel", but Ponzi activates his Set " ", destroying "Brock Lensar". * Activates "Smackdown" from her hand, banishing "Brock Lensar" from the Graveyard to destroy "Ezel" and letting Madison draw 1 card. * Activates " " to destroy "Prison". * Normal Summons "Stone Cold Steve Austin" ( 1/'300'/500). * Uses the effect of "Stone Cold Steve Austin", sending "John Cena" from her Deck to the Graveyard. * Ends her turn. Turn 6: Ponzi * Draws. * Activates "Aurora Draw", letting him draw 2 cards since he controls no other cards in his hand. * On Ponzi's Main Phase, she uses the effect of "Stone Cold Steve Austin", Special Summoning "John Cena" from her Graveyard ( 9/'2600'/2400) and Dark Synchro Summoning "Triple H" ( 8/'2800'/2400). * Since "Triple H" is Dark Synchro Summoned during your opponent's turn, Madison draws 1 card ("Royal Rumble"). * Normal Summons "Chaos VILLAIN - Temmuz Kocaoğlu" ( 1/'400'/700). * Uses the effect of "Temmuz", Special Summoning "Chaos VILLAIN - Bahar Tezcan" from his hand ( 9/'1800'/2100). * Uses his two monsters to Dark Synchro Summon "Chaos VILLAIN - Ali Kırgız" ( 8/'2900'/2400). * "Ali" attacks "Triple H" (Madison: 1000 > 900). * Uses the effect of "Ali", since it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, he inflicts damage to Madison equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. (Madison: 900 > 0). * Ponzi wins. Category:Blog posts